Messy Beautiful Love
by bellyc123
Summary: Bella's just a girl. Edward's just a boy. They're in high school. This is a journey about first and last loves, jealousy, and mistakes…it's a messy beautiful love.
1. Pretty Green Eyes

_All names, characters, and places belong to SM. I just borrowed and dirtied them up a bit. _

**This is the high school life with best girlies, beautiful boys, dirty words, filthy mouths, drugs, alcohol, sex…and a whole lot of fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ahh man. I hate this. Seriously, I have those stupid butterflies in my stomach, and I think I'm gonna puke." I groan. It's our first day of high school, and I am so freaked out I think I might pee my pants.

I don't know why I'm nervous. I can care less what any of these dickheads think of me. I've got that "I don't give a shit" attitude goin on, and I'm gonna rock it.

"Belly, please." Rosie rolls her eyes at me. "We talked about this. There's nothing to be worried about. Although, if I see Jess or Lauren even look at us I will punch them in the throat." Rosie is a mean bitch, but that's exactly why I love her. I like to think of her as my bodyguard.

"But, seriously Bells…what the fuck are you wearing?" She's pointing at me. I hate when she points at me.

I stick my tongue out at her. "What? You don't like it?"

I love my outfit. I'm wearing a pink hoodie that proudly states 'Pugs before Drugs' with a cute little pug puppy, my dark denim skinny jeans with snap pockets on the butt, and my all black converse. I'm not into all that fancy smanchy bullshit. We're freshman in high school not fairy freaking princesses, for God sakes.

"Pugs before drugs, Bells. You are such a hypocrite." Rosie is still naggin at me. "You just smoked a dubie on the walk here this morning."

"Hey, you smoked it too, and plus that's not even considered a drug." I mean, come on, a little pot now and then is good for the soul…or whatever.

"Says who?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

I can't help but roll my eyes. "I say so, so shut it, Princess." She hates it when I call her princess but that's exactly what she is…a pretty princess. She has all of this flowy blonde hair and a pretty face. She always wears skirts and heels and all that girly stuff. I don't know how we became friends, but we are and I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world.

"You're lucky I love you, Belly Boo or I would definitely kick your ass. Hey, look there's Alice." She's pointing toward the front door of the school. Alice is waving at us like a freaking lunatic. I can't help but laugh.

"Ally Bug," I scream and wave my hands dramatically at her. I love Ally. She's my pretty pixie bug. Rosie, Ally and I have all been friends since the first day of kinder. We're inseparable.

"Isabella, what have you done to your hair?" Ally screeches. Oh geez, I might just get a complex if these two don't leave me the hell alone.

"My hair is fine, Ally Bug. And stop calling me Isabella. You know I hate that." I put it up in a scrunched up messy bun on top of my head today to go with my black thick framed glasses with diamonds on the side. I think I look cute.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you freaked me out. I hope you can get a boyfriend with that grungy look you have going on." She's looking me up and down like I disgust her.

"I don't need a boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend. So leave me alone." I'm pouting. She can't resist the pout so she hugs me. I love her hugs.

"You guys make me sick. Let's go." Rosie snaps.

Ally and I link arms with Rosie and walk into the school. Forks High School is a two story red brick building. It's nice, actually. Half of the classrooms and the main office are downstairs and the rest of the classrooms are on the top floor.

"I already scoped everything out and we've got lockers on the top floor. We share the floor with the sophomores, but don't worry. We aren't anywhere near those slut bags." Ally whispers. Those slut bags would be Jess and Lauren, and that's not an exaggeration. I'm afraid to catch the herps just by looking at them.

"I hope I got a top locker because I don't want to be bending down in this skirt," Rosie grumbles.

"Let's go check it out and see." I fake enthusiasm. She gives me the stink eye. I blow her a kiss and it makes her smile.

**~o~o~o~**

We leave Ally off at computer class and me and Rosie head to Algebra. Which I fucking hate, by the way. Whoever thought there should be letters in math problems is obviously fucking delusional. I'm laughing to myself when I look up and spot the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my short little life. Then I trip like the assface I am, but thank God Rosie grabs me before I fall face first.

"Who the fuck is that guy, Rosie?" I whisper and yes that is awe in my voice.

"Who? Where?" She's looking around frantically and it makes me laugh.

"Right there. Sitting by Tyler and Jake. Black, sexy as fuck hair and…oh my Jesus, is his lip pierced?" I am now squeaking. I do not squeak.

She finally spots him, and I swear she's drooling. _Mine._ Ok, not really mine, but she better not get any ideas because I saw him first. I hip check her and make my way over in a hurry before someone steals the two desks open in their vicinity.

"Excuse me, I'm sitting there." A high pitched, bitch voice says right next to me. I look up and it's that obnoxious bitch, Jessica.

"Well not anymore, Slutty McSlut Bag. Now move your ass." Rosie says from behind me.

I laugh out loud and fall into my seat. I can hear Jake, Tyler, and the mystery sex God snickering behind me.

"You're a bitch, Rosalie," Jess whines.

"Yep." Rosie says, proudly as she takes the seat next to me while Jess stalks to the other side of the room.

"Yo, Belly Boobie. What's up?" Jake shouts at me like I'm not right in front of him.

"Not much, Jakie Poo. What's shakin' with you?" I laugh at my silly little rhyme.

He smirks at me and shakes his head while I give him a look that says, _who the fuck is the hot guy behind me_? His smirk turns into a full on grin. Man, my Jakie is hot, with all that smooth brown skin and his sexy white teeth. I kind of want to lick him, but he's also one of my best friends so that's a no go.

Jake gets this devilish gleam in his eyes, and I just know he's going to embarrass the shit out of me. "What'd you say, Belly? I couldn't hear you. Did you say you wanted me to introduce you to the hot guy sitting behind you?" My jaw drops. Stupid Jake and his big mouth. I can tell that my face is beat red. Rosie is laughing at me. I flip her off and she winks at me. So I stick my tongue out at her, because seriously how immature can I actually be.

I turn around and give Jake the stink eye, and he just gives me a sexy little wink. What the fuck is up with all of the winking?

"Hey," says a deep, gravely voice behind me. "I'm Edward." I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

I slowly turn around and look up at him, and I think I just died a little. He's got the prettiest, greenest eyes I've ever seen. I can't stop staring at him. His hair is black and messy all over like it's supposed to be that way, and his lip is definitely pierced. I want to fucking bite that lip…

"Ouch, baby…that might hurt." Edward smirks. Oh my fucking God, did I just say that out loud? And did he just call me baby? Am I swooning? What does swooning even mean?

"Hi…I…I'm Boobie. I mean Belly." I smack myself in the forehead while I stutter like a damn fool. "I'm Bella, I mean." I can hear my friends laughing at my stupidity while I give Edward a little wave.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He smiles the most beautiful smile in the whole world. I grin back at him.

"Bella, are you going to turn around so we can get class started," Mr. Varner says from the front of the classroom.

I spin around and find everyone staring at me, and I blush like a fucking red tomato.

I feel Edward lean forward as he whispers in my ear, "You can bite me anytime, baby belly." And then he licks my ear. _Holy fuck, he just licked my ear. _

I hear him chuckling behind me while I look down to make sure he didn't just blow the crotch out of my panties…

* * *

**Okay, this is my first try at writing fanfic…and it's freaking scary. lol. Leave me love or tell me I stink. :)**


	2. Flippity Floppity

_All names, characters, and places belong to SM. I just borrowed and dirtied them up a bit. _

**My Edward is the touchy feely type. He's also cocky because he knows Bella drools all over him. And he's sweet. I went to school with a boy who was a senior when I was a freshman and he was just like my Edward. I loved him. Oh and all the "baby's" used to make me melt into a puddle of goo.**

**Bella doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. She's gonna dress how she wants…talk how she wants…and do what she wants. The only person that can make her heart go pitter patter and make her stutter like a fool, is Edward. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bell rings and I shoot out of my seat like it's on fire. Rosie looks at me like I'm losing my mind. And hey, I just might be. Edward freaking licked my ear, and oh my God, it was amazing.

I tell Rosie with my eyes to get the fuck up already. She gets the hint, but still slowly gets out of her chair. She's so doing that on purpose. I make ugly eyes at her.

I turn around to tell Jake that I'll see him later, and I come face to face with the sexy man beast that is Edward.

I steady myself with my hands on his chest. Was it necessary? Well, no not really but holy mother of pearla he feels good_. Did I just moan? Out loud?_

I look up and see Edward watching me with a sexy, half-smile on his face. I am entranced by his smile and his lips and his perfect white teeth.

I laugh nervously, yank my hands back and mumble some mumbo jumbo about seeing them later and then grab Rosie's hand and skedaddle.

Rosie is laughing as I drag her down the hall.

"Shut up, Princess. I just made myself look like an asshole back there. Did you hear me moan? Oh God, I can't believe I moaned out loud like some pervy pervison. Did you see him lick my ear? I thought I was going to have my first orgasm in the middle of class by just getting my freaking ear licked." I stop talking, mostly because I need to catch my breath.

I look up at Rosie and see that she is laughing her ass off. I punch her in the arm...hard.

"Ow, Belly. You hit me again, and next time I'll punch you in the vaginy." She looks serious, but it doesn't stop me from laughing out loud at the word vaginy. "But that ear licking almost made me orgasm, too. That was so hot." She looks all dreamy-eyed.

I roll my eyes and tell her I'll see her at lunch.

"Later, baby belly," she mocks with a laugh. I flip her off without even looking at her.

**~o~o~o~**

I get through Spanish, Computers, and English without one friend in my class and make it to the cafeteria at the same time as my Ally Bug.

She just got a pixie cut right before school started, and she looks so cute. She's wearing these pretty black leggings with this off the shoulder sweater shirt, dress thing and ballerina flats. I love her.

Ally grabs my arm and squeals excitedly.

"Oh my God, Belly BooBoo. You will not believe the boy I saw in my English class today."

My heart drops a little, and I pray it's not Edward. _Please, don't be Edward._

"His name is Jasper, and he just moved here this summer with his two brothers. He is the most loveliest creature I've ever seen." She sighs all dreamy like, and I giggle at her use of the word creature.

"Come on, let's go get our lunch and then you can tell me all about this beautiful creature man." I grin, and she squeals again.

We get our food and sit at the table farthest from the door. I look around for Rosie, but don't see her anywhere yet.

Ally starts recounting her time with the lovely Jasper and how hot he is. And how he has a sexy southern drawl and how she just _knows _that he's her soul-mate. I smile so big I think my face might split in two. She's so cute when she gets excited.

Once she shuts up, I tell her about my Edward. _My _Edward? Eh, yeah okay. I tell her about the ear licking and near orgasm and we start giggling like two little idiots.

We both look up when we hear someone clear their throat. And of course, it's Jake and Edward. I feel like I've been humiliated enough for one day.

I start to sweat. Edward makes me so nervous and makes my stomach flutter. It's so weird. I've never felt this way before.

"Boobie. Ally Pally," Jake says with a nod as he sits across from Alice.

"Jakie. Eduardo," I cringe, because I can't believe I just called him Eduardo. Alice is giggling next to me. I want to die.

Edward throws his head back and laughs hard and loud and it's the best sound in the whole world.

He sits down across from me and rubs my leg with his foot. "That was cute, baby." Whaaaa? Baby endearments and now foot rubs on my leg. I think I'm going to pass out. I don't know what to think of this beautiful boy.

Jake and Ally are staring at me.

"What?" I snap.

I bug my eyes out at them and they laugh.

"Soooo, Edward. What brings you to Forks?" I ask because seriously, why the freak is no one talking?

Before he can answer we turn at the sound of a chair scraping loudly across the floor at our table.

"Bro. Jake. What's up?" A hot teddy bear looking man boy says in a growly voice and a big, friendly smile.

Jake bumps hot teddy bear's fist. "Sup, Em."

Edward just gives a 'too cool for school' nod at this hot giant teddy bear. Who the heck is he?

Ally and I just stare waiting for someone to explain. Edward sees our expectant faces and tells us that Emmett is his big brother.

"Em, this is Boob...I mean Bella," he smiles all big and cute at me. "And this is her friend Alice." He points at a drooling Ally.

"Hi," we both say at the same time with a giggle because obviously we have the freaking giggles today.

Em smiles huge and shows off two big cute dimples. _Aww, so pretty._

"Hey, pretty girls," he says while laughing. "So, dude, why did you just call her boob?" He's looking at Edward.

I roll my eyes because of course he would notice that.

Edward laughs. "Jake calls her Belly Boobie," he says with a smirk in my direction. I can't help but grin at him.

Em looks at me with another one of his freaking gorgeous, dimpled smiles. I just stare at him and melt. That is until Edward kicks my foot...kind of hard, I might add.

He's frowning at me. _What the fuck is going on here?_

He mouths, "Pretty Bella." I look around all confused like, and he chuckles.

This is just too weird.

"Ally, pinch me," I whisper.

She grabs my arm and pinches so hard I scream. "Ahhh, what the fuck, Ally Bug?"

"You told me to pinch you," she says, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, pinch. Not fucking rip my skin off." I rub my arm because that really freaking hurt.

The boys are looking at us like we're crazy.

Ally grabs my arm and kisses it, and it makes me smile. I kiss her cheek. Then I pick up my big, juicy cheeseburger and start stuffing my face ignoring the looks from the freaking Calvin Klein models sitting across from me.

"Geez, slow down, Bella. You're such a pig."

I look up to see Jessica holding her lunch tray, sneering at me.

I tell her she's not sitting with us, but it kind of just sounds like I'm mumbling with my mouth full. I think food even flies out of my mouth. _Yeah, that's not embarrassing. _

I can see her eyeing the chair next to Edward.

"Don't be silly, Bella. Of course, I'm sitting here." She gives me a fake smile and winks at Edward. She goes to sit down, but he stops her.

"My baby belly doesn't want you to sit there," Edward says in a mean voice.

_Is he mad?_

"You're baby?" Jess asks in a high squeaky voice. _Idiot._

"Yes, my baby," he replies, still in his mean voice which is kind of hot. He never takes his eyes off of mine. "And don't call her a pig."

My stomach feels all warm and tingly.

Jess is shocked. She gives me one more last evil glare and stomps away huffing and puffing like the magic dragon.

It cracks me up, and I start laughing until there are tears in my eyes.

I take a peek at Edward to see him watching me. "Thanks for that, my knight in shining armor." I giggle.

"Anything for baby belly," he says with a teasing smile.

_Does he call everyone baby?_ God, I hope not.

I give him a shy smile and continue devouring my burger. It is _so_ good. I can't even remember if I ate breakfast today.

Ally bumps me with her shoulder, and I look up at her. She's staring across the room at something.

"That's Jasper. Oh my God, he is so cute," Ally whisper yells right in my face.

She's right. He's freaking adorable. _Where in the heck are all these boys coming from?_ He has dirty blonde hair styled in a faux hawk with the sides shaved close to the skin of his head. It looks like Ally is going to have a panic attack.

"Jazz!" Edward yells.

I look at Edward and see him waving Jasper over to our table. He pats the seat next to him and tells me to go sit beside him. I stand up and make my way over while having an internal freak out. He is just so, so hot, and I'm a boy crazy teenage girl.

As I sit down he grabs my tray and sets it in front of me. Jasper takes the seat across from me and says hello to Ally. She grins…big. I smile to myself thinking how cute she is.

It turns out Jasper is Edward and Emmett's best friend slash brother. Jasper's mom and dad were in a car accident when Jasper was eight so he's been living with the Cullen's ever since.

I just about jump out of my seat when I feel Edward start to rub my leg. _Oh my God_.

He looks down at me, and I stare back. I don't know what's happening, but I feel like he's looking into the depths of my soul…or something. I barely met this beautiful boy and it already feels like we have some kind of connection…or spark, maybe. I sound like one of those cheesy romance novels that I'm addicted to, and it's freaking me the fuck out.

He rubs his hand up and down my thigh and leans over to whisper in my ear. "Is this okay, baby belly?"

_YES._ I want to shout. I also want to grab his hand and move it away because he's making my stomach go flippity floppity. I just nod my head instead with a small smile.

"Belly Boobie, are you comin' with us after school?"

"Of course, Jakie. Where are we going though?"

He rolls his eyes at my nickname for him. I love messing with him. Jake's dad and mine are good friends. I've known Jake practically my whole life. He's two years older than me but he's always taken care of me.

"Just to my house. Em, Jasper and Edward are coming, too. They rode into school with me."

"Okie dokie, pokie." I giggle.

That gets me another eye roll.

Ally stands up and asks me if I'm done so we can go find Rosie. She never did show up for lunch.

Edward squeezes my leg as I stand up. My whole body spasms.

"I'll save you a seat, baby," he says as he gives my butt a little pat pat.

_"Oh my God,"_ I mouth at Ally Bug. I give Edward a jerky nod trying not to push my ass back into his hand.

She grins and nods her head as if she's agreeing with my silent words.

"See ya, boys," Ally and I say together.

Jake makes a kissy face at me. I give him a kissy face back and stick out my tongue.

"Later, pretty girls." Emmett laughs.

Jasper lifts his chin in acknowledgement.

And Edward…he's staring at Jake like he wants to rip his head off.

I grab Ally's hand and yank her to the door without looking back...


	3. Shaggin' Wagon

_All names, characters, and places belong to SM. I just borrowed and dirtied them up a bit._

**Thanks to those of you who are reading! :) Also, all errors and mess ups are mine...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jake keeps glancing at me out of the corner of his eye with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that, Jake?"

"No reason, Belly." He's laughing at me.

We're on our way to Jake's house. I called shot gun as soon as I saw his green and white beast sitting in the parking lot after school. I love this monster. Jake's dad, Billy, got him an old used up Volkswagen Vanagon last year and he spent the entire summer fixing it up. I chose the colors that he painted it.

I can hear Edward and Emmett in the back seat talking about I don't even know what. Edward's voice alone is mesmerizing.

Just this morning I wanted to puke walking into my first day of high school, and now…well, I still want to puke. My stomach is full of those crazy little butterflies, and I'm anxious and nervous to feel Edward's touch again.

_That is, if he even wants to touch me again._

I take a peek into the back and notice that Jasper is slouched over on the seat snoring. It makes me smile. He really is too cute. Emmett is moving his hands all over the place, excitedly talking about some sports game he saw on T.V. last night while Edward seems to be listening intently.

He notices me watching them and gives me a playful little wink.

I freaking melt.

He's wearing a backwards black hat and it makes him look even sexier. I trail my eyes down his body and take him all in. He has on a black long sleeved t-shirt with a grey Batman logo across his chest with a pair of black dickie shorts, and dark grey converse on his feet...the mid-ankle kind. _Yummy._

I turn around in my seat and tell Jake that he better have some Dr. Pepper at his house for me. He knows it's my favorite.

"Don't I always?"

I give him a little grin and lean over and plant a big, wet, sloppy kiss right on his cheek.

"Eww, now I have Bella germs. Gross." He teases.

I stick my tongue out at him just as Edward pops his head in between the middle console.

I gasp, loudly.

Then want to slap myself, because I do _not_ gasp.

His face is so close to mine, and he's staring at me for what feels like an hour. Okay, more like five seconds, but it's long enough to make me squirm in my seat.

It takes everything in me not to lean over and suck his lip piercing into my mouth. Ally told me it was called a spider bite. I don't really care what it's called; I just want to lick it.

"Come and sit back here with me, baby. Emmett will trade you places." He nods with a smile.

Ah God, his manly whisper voice is going to be the death of me.

I look back at Emmett, and he gives me a dimpled grin.

I slip between the two seats and sit next to Edward as Emmett climbs up front.

Edward grabs my hand in his and kisses it softly. "I told you I'd save you a seat," he says with a small smile.

_Holy crap. I can't breathe._

"You're so pretty, baby."

He leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"So, so pretty."

He's whispering in my ear and it tickles.

I squeeze his hand in mine and he takes it as encouragement to keep giving me whisper soft, little kisses that I can feel all the way down to my freaking toes.

I moan.

I feel my face get hot.

The wagon stops, but I'm too embarrassed to even open my eyes.

"Baby," Edward says softly.

I shake my head.

"Belly, open your eyes," he chuckles.

I slowly open my eyes to see Edward's pretty green eyes right in front of me.

He has a huge grin on his face.

I roll my eyes and hurry to open the door, but he has his arms around me before I can even touch the handle. He pulls me onto his lap.

"Hey, no shaggin' in my wagon," Jake yells through the window.

_I'm going to kill that jerkface._

Edward is shaking with silent laughter.

"Welp, I think that's my cue to leave you two alone."

I turn my head so fast my neck pops, and I see Jasper jump out the door. I forgot he was even back here with us.

"Oww," I whine a little.

Edward rubs my neck. He must have heard it pop.

He turns me around so that I'm straddling his lap.

_Oh my God, I am straddling his lap. _

I've never done anything like this before. I feel all weird down _there._ I have very little experience with these types of…lap straddling encounters? Yeah, okay I have absolutely none. Of course, I've always loved boys. I like to flirt and tease, but I've only ever kissed one boy and it was the worst experience of my life. Last year, Mike shoved his tongue down my throat. It was like somehow my throat suddenly grew eyes, and I could see that slobbery, ugly thing fighting with my own tongue.

Thinking about it makes me shudder.

That was the worst first kiss in the history of worst first kisses. It was so, _so_ gross.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Edward rubs my arms.

"No," I squeak.

He laughs.

"How old are you, Belly?"

"14. I'll be 15 on Friday. How old are you?"

"16. I'll turn 17 on September 30th."

We both grin.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I ask.

"You," he whispers, pulling me closer onto his lap.

My eyes widen in shock and my heart shoots straight up into my throat. I don't even know what to say. _What do I even say to that?_

"If you're a good boy you might just get what you want."

_What in the fuck is wrong with me? _

I can't even look at him. Of all the things to say, I say the one thing that makes me sound like a freaking man eating seductress. _So_ embarrassing.

"Is that right?" He smiles, huge. I'll be your good boy, baby."

_Holy freaking shit._

I nod my head like an idiot because what else can I do. I don't even trust myself to speak.

He laughs at me and smiles all big and sexy.

I can't stop staring at his mouth.

He leans forward and it scares the crap out of me, but he just places a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth.

_I just died._

He asks if I'm ready to go inside. I nod my head because seriously, I am so scared that he's going to want his tongue to fight my tongue to death.

He pulls me to his chest and squeezes me into a tight hug.

Suddenly my tongue doesn't mind a little fight.

I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a little squeeze, and he kisses the side of my head as he sets me down on the seat next to him.

Reluctantly, I remove my hands from his neck and offer him a shaky little smile. I'm having crazy feelings right now.

Edward treats me like I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He's gentle and affectionate and has told me a million things with his eyes and very few words, but I don't know what any of it even means.

He doesn't talk much and neither do I. We communicate with little endearments and soul shaking touches, but I want to know this beautiful boy inside and out. I want to know everything about him.

I stand up to follow him out the door and I just _know _that even though I've known Edward for one day that he's going to be the only boy that I will ever give my heart to, and the only boy capable of breaking it.

** ~o~o~o~**

It's after 8:00 when I walk through the front door and my mom is all over me with question after question on how my first day went. I tell her it was good and that I only have one class with Rosie and Jake and none with Ally. I don't really feel comfortable opening up to her. Now that I'm older she's become somewhat of a hard ass. It can be really annoying.

She has a big issue with boys. She's afraid I'm going to have sex with anything that walks and end up pregnant like she did in high school.

_Yeah, no thank you, mama._

I've seen that Teen Mom show, and I don't want any part of that.

I tell my mom goodnight and head down the hall to my room to get ready for bed. I would text my Ally and Rosie, but mom thinks I'm too young for a cell phone. I feel like a freaking pod person. Whatever that is.

I brush my teeth, take my hair down and climb into bed. I can never fall asleep right away so my thoughts stray to my beautiful Edward.

After Edward and I finally went inside Jake's earlier today we found the boys sitting around the T.V. watching freaking Spongebob. I seriously hate that show so I stole the remote and found _Pitch Perfect_ on one of the movie channels.

Of course the boys all groaned, but they gave me my way anyway. Edward sat down on the couch with me and kept his hand on my leg the whole time. He would even sing some of the songs along with the movie. It was the freaking cutest thing ever and I couldn't stop smiling.

I also found out that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper just live two houses down from Jake and that's only a couple of houses behind and down from my house.

_How did I not know Jake had new neighbors?_

I roll over and onto my side and try to get to sleep.

The second I close my eyes there's a knock on the window and I jump up so fast I almost fall off the bed. I have no idea who would be knocking. Jake hasn't done it for years.

"Jake?" I whisper yell.

"No, it's Edward," Edward calls back softly.

_What?_

I go to the window and open the curtains and Edward is standing there in basketball shorts and a hoodie looking up at me.

"Does Jake usually crawl through your window at night?"

He's scowling at me.

I giggle a little because his face looks too cute.

"Not since we were younger. What are you doing here?"

"Open the window, and I'll tell you." He smirks.

"Ok, but you better not be some teenage serial killer." I'm only half serious. Serial killers scare the pee out of me.

He rolls his eyes while I open the window.

I get down on my knees so I can lean over the window sill and see Edward better. I feel like freaking Rapunzel. The thought makes me laugh out loud.

"Shh, baby. Jake said your dad's a cop. I don't want to get arrested." He fakes a pout.

I stifle a giggle.

"So why are you here?" I whisper.

"Come closer."

I lean farther down and he moves closer to the window and when we come face to face he grabs the back of my head and places a hard, closed mouth kiss right on my lips. My eyes automatically close.

All too soon he pulls away with a deep groan.

When I open my eyes, he's already backing away.

"Goodnight, baby belly."

He blows me a kiss and then he's gone.

I think I'm in love.


End file.
